It Just Fits
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: With over a million songs in the world, that leaves over one million song quotes in the world that could fit Robin, which leaves over one million chapters of mini Robin song-fics.
1. Everybody's Fool Part 1

**There are millions of songs out there, and in those songs, there are near close to a million lines that fit Robin, or could potentially fit him depending on how I mold them. I'm excited about this, with already 29 chapters in mind. The title of the chapter is the name of the song, so yeah. **

**Everybody's Fool Part 1**

_Without the mask, where will you hide? _

He hated his eyes. He always had. From the moment he had first grown old enough to remember looking at his eyes, he remembered how much he had wanted different ones. They were too innocent to be his. He grew up being called cocky, selfish and disrespectful, seeing to his sense of humor. Only those that didn't know him thought he was innocent. He deserved black eyes or brown eyes, or something dark and evil like that; not a pretty and perfect blue like he had.

When Batman had finally agreed to train him, he was overjoyed at knowing he could hide his eyes. He didn't want the world to know that his eyes were like that. No one would take a sidekick seriously when they see that his eyes belonged more to a baby kitten or a newborn baby, not a boy who kicked ass on a regular basis. He knew that even if Batman hadn't made him wear a mask, he would've worn one anyway. He was the one who chose his originally costume anyway, in which he had proudly worn his mask to keep Tony Zucco in the dark and clueless.

The girls in school loved his eyes though. They were always coming up to talk to him, just to get an excuse to look into his eyes. Bruce loved his eyes, although he would never make a comment to it. Alfred had often told him to his face that his eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in all of the years in his life. Other than Gotham Academy and 'The Bat Family' as it had been christened, no one else was still living that had ever seen his eyes, besides Zucco who was safely locked behind bars.

The team was used to seeing the black and white of his little mask, or the dark tint of his sunglasses, or even closed eyes, but they had never seen the beauty of his eyes that made him as self-conscious as he was. He knew it shouldn't matter; they were his friends and they shouldn't care what his eyes looked like. And he didn't care what they thought. That was the trigger to his self-consciousness. Some would go as far as to call him vain, but he only cared what _he _thought, and his opinion mattered most to him. If he didn't love himself, then who would? **[1]**

Even if he ended up wanting to show the world what his eyes looked like though, he wouldn't be able to. Batman made him hide from the world. But what if something happened to the mask? Simple, he would still hide. The world wasn't ready for Robin to have innocent eyes. The world wasn't ready for Robin to stop hiding. Even if the world was ready though, he still wouldn't stop hiding because even if the world was ready, he'd still be Robin and Robin wasn't meant to have innocent eyes.

**[1] Speaking from experience… stupid self-consciousness…**

**And if any brown eyed or black eyed people get offended, I have brown eyes too. Before you chew my eyes out for calling Robin 'cocky, selfish and disrespectful', do remember how he laughs when his friends get hurt and he insulted Red Tornado… Ah, but that's just another reason to love him. Anyway, this is just going to be a bunch of one-shots. Three more from this song… review?**

**-F.J.**


	2. Everybody's Fool Part 2

**Alright! You guys like this! *AWESOME* I really like writing these! So, although I have 29 chapters planned, you can recommend stuff if you want? **

**Everybody's Fool Part 2**

_Just what we all need: more lies about a world that never was and never will be. _

Richard was silent as Bruce kneeled in front of him, his dark eyes locking into the tear stained blue orbs.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked softly.

Richard nodded vigorously.

"I don't want anyone else to have to feel l-like this," his voice cracked off for a second, but he took a deep breath before continuing, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I want to protect the world from murderers like Zucco."

Bruce smiled softly, setting a hand to the boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Dick, please note that there is a price to pay if you decide to become Robin and work beside me," he told the heartbroken child.

He wanted nothing more than to hug Richard to his chest and make him feel better, but he couldn't work up the nerve.

"P-Price?" Richard asked weakly.

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black mask, picking up on of Richard's hands with his other. Then he pressed the mask into the boy's pale hands. Richard got the point and carefully pressed the mask into the folds of his face, tensing up as the world darkened from the tinted eyeholes in the mask.

"You have to hide from the world, no matter how much you won't like it," Bruce said calmly.

"Hide?" Richard repeated, setting a hand to the mask, scrunching up his nose at how strange it felt.

Bruce nodded, lowering the boy's hand back to his side.

"The world can't know who you are behind the mask. From now on, once that mask is on, your name is Robin, and that's all. No family, no friends, no secrets, no names. You'll just be Robin," Bruce explained.

Richard hesitated before reaching up and pulling off the mask, blinking at the bright lights of the real world.

"So… when I wear this, I'm just a lie?" he asked quietly.

He stared at the monster in his hands, the simple black texture and the white eye covers mocking him silently. It was Bruce's turn to hesitate. He had never thought of it like that.

"Well… I guess. Are you still sure you want to be Robin? Are you willing to give up your name, your family, and your secrets?"

Richard didn't answer. His eyes stayed glued to the mask, thinking hard. He wouldn't be Richard Grayson, son to Mary and John Grayson anymore. He wouldn't be an ex-acrobat for the Flying Graysons. He wouldn't be an orphan whose parents were murdered by a mob boss. He wouldn't even have a name when the monster in his hands took over his face, revealing nothing but lies.

"Dick, are you sure?" Bruce asked again, in case the boy hadn't heard him.

To his surprise, the boy pressed the mask back into the folds of his face, blinking softly at the foreign feel.

"My name's not Dick. My name's Robin," he said in a calm and quiet voice, putting his hands back to his side.

Bruce smiled and got to his feet. He gently tousled the boy's raven hair. He couldn't help but notice the heartbroken look that was still glued to the boy's lips. It didn't look near as depressing know that his eyes were hidden, but the sadness was still visible.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

Robin nodded, his head hanging slightly in sadness, his bangs fall over his mask.

"What's another lie?" he whispered before turning away from Bruce and running up the stairs, the back of his oversized pajama shirt fluttering behind him, tears burning in his hidden eyes.

Bruce frowned, his eyes softening. He hated seeing Richard like this; he hated seeing Richard heartbroken. But he could feel the vengeance burning deep in Richard's heart, and if he didn't let the boy fight it out, he'd end up training a mini Anakin Skywalker. He didn't want to have to face up against Darth Vader in the future, especially if it was Richard.

**Happy Early 4****th**** of July. I'm leaving tonight, so I probably won't post anything for the next week or so. When I come back, I imagine I'll write a 4****th**** of July story…**


	3. Everybody's Fool Part 3

**Kurt Hugo Schneider (: I'll follow you into the dark~ Preferably a dark closet… ~Hee~ Just kidding, you're like 20 something and you're probably married already :P Oh well, I still love you, you sexy beast. But I love Chris more… **

_No flaws when you're pretending_

He considered himself nothing above a mistake. He wasn't a failed abortion; his mother and father had intended him to be born. He didn't have Autism or Asburger's or a birth defect of a sort; he was born a beautiful and healthy baby and was growing up to a beautiful and healthy young man. His reasoning had nothing to do with his past, although his past didn't help his belief.

The fact that he blamed himself for his parents' death definitely bruised his ego, seeing that he knew he could've done something and he hadn't. Seeing that he had been a ward for four years now and Bruce wouldn't even consider adopting him put a deep knife through his ego. Knowing that every person who hated Bruce Wayne and Batman both were out to get him and use him to get leverage on the bachelor never helped, mostly because it made him feel like a damsel in distress.

Vain as it sounded though, out of all the above reasons, none of them were the ones that caused Richard's angry tears or the scars that decorated his body, hidden behind layers of clothing. The reason for his tears was of his tears was his biggest problem. What was his biggest problem you may wonder? Simple; according to Richard, he was his own biggest problem.

His black hair was always too messy and lost its dyed tint too fast; his eyes were too innocent to be that of an orphan; his temper was blood thirsty; his giggle was too girly; he was too smart and got picked on for it; he was far too short to do anything he really wanted to; he wasn't near as strong as he wanted to be; his smile was too creepy; he got jealous too quickly; he just didn't fit in.

At school, everyone had millions of best friends that they went places with and invited to their house, but Richard didn't. He was just the shy and awkward Mathlete who was too strong to be a nerd but too nice to be a jock. He didn't have any happy childhood stories to share and he didn't ever have any complaints about his parents, mostly because they were buried six feet under. He just didn't seem to fit in with people anymore. It was as if he didn't trust them. Everyone was cautious of him, ever since he walked into school with a bullet proof vest on and a group of security guards with him to protect him, despite his embarrassment.

No one understood Richard, but they always seemed to understand Robin.

Robin was perfect in their eyes. His messy black hair was playful; his eyes were always hidden, adding to his mysteriousness that kept everyone's attention peaked; he never seemed angry, he was always too busy hiding behind smirks and smug smiles; his giggle was cute and relieved tension from most situations; his intelligence saved the team way more often than needed; his short height was convenient during fights and simulations, allowing him a set of light feet and silence in his movement seeing that he had less weight to use to make noises; his simple appearance made others underestimate him so his strength always caught them off guard, as well as the belt full of tricks and gadgets to give him some technical strength; his little smiles were adorable and made him himself; his jealousy was near invisible to even the sharpest of eyes; he was as normal as they came.

On a team of superheroes with no powers, he seemed as average as they could get, and having Artemis on the team helped him seem even more normal.

When on the street, everyone recognized both Robin and Richard, but they were more positive in reaction to the sidekick of Batman than to Bruce Wayne's ward. Not that Richard or Robin enjoyed the attention of course, but he preferred to be loved more than envied, so he loved his fake life more than his real life. Think about it. Would you rather be a flawless sidekick that was loved by the world or an orphan?

**Review? And if you have any song ideas, although I have a bunch still, I'm open to ideas. **

**The city looks so pretty; do you wanna burn it with me? 'Till the skies bleed ashes a****nd the f*cking sky crashes. We make ashes just with matches to ignite the flame and all the hopes of a young teen. F*cking insane, stays the same. Take the pill and go get drunk, and go get killed. Double dose: acid life and acid death; breathing 'till there is no breath. I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun and the ashes of this world in my lungs. –Hollywood Undead, City**

"_So now I pray for my nation that's destroyed under God." –City, Hollywood Undead_

_-F.J._


	4. If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away

**Look up 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5. It's so addicting! Anyway, this song is 'If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away' by Justin Moore. **

_It'd do me good just to see them smile_

The last image he had of his parents was of their lips open in screams, their eyes open wide in fear. He hated seeing that in his head whenever he tried to remember them, he just remembered their pain. He had pictures of where they were smiling, but he couldn't remember those. Every nightmare that rocked his body with its ferocity involved their screams. He kept seeing his mother's hands reach out for his and miss as the wire snapped.

He wished that his parents had been shot. He wished that they had come in, read him a story despite his complaining that being read to was for babies, kissed him good night and smiled at him before they left the room and were shot. At least then, he'd be able to see their loving smiles instead of their screaming faces. Maybe that was why he was going through the endless reels of footage, pausing every time they showed the Flying Graysons and going frame by frame, searching for a smile on their lips.

Maybe that's why the underneath of his eyes were raw from all the tears he had shed last night. Maybe that explained the ache in his heart. Or maybe it didn't. But either way, he just wanted to see their smile. That was all he wanted. He'd give up his best friend, his sidekick life, Bruce, the Manor, his good grades, his Mathlete awards, his genius, his body limbs… heck, he'd give anything just to have an image of their smile burnt into his mind instead of what he had instead.

**Short, sad, blah. Just came to my head. I love this song… **_**I got them moves like Jagger… **_

**-F.J.**


	5. Maybe

"**I was sick of getting BB guns for my birthday when I only wanted a Barbie." –some hot guy on TV. This song is Maybe by Sick Puppies. **

_I've never been one to walk alone; I've always been scared to try_

As often as Richard tried to convince himself of it, he knew he was never alone.

Growing up at the circus, he usually was with his parents, but when they were away or not around, the other performers would keep an eye on him. He'd often hang out with the elephant trainers and the sword swallowers who both had kids his age to keep him occupied. He tried to avoid the clowns the best he could, but only because of their afros. He didn't like seeing white people with afros. It was just unnatural.

After his parents' death, Richard had stayed in the orphanage for 3 days. In there, he had met a blonde boy who was about 6 at the time who had been put there because his parents had beaten him, his younger sister and his older brother. They had stayed together like peanut butter and honey until Richard had gotten adopted, but the blonde had taught Richard things that let him giggle at jokes that the other kids his age didn't get. **[1] **

Then, the first week after Richard had been removed from the orphanage, he had been watched over like a scientific study, his ward just waiting to see if he had fangs or turned into a werewolfe when he was angry. And when Bruce hadn't been writing down notes on his habits and all the other stuff that scientists wrote down as they studied a new species, Alfred had been there for Richard, teaching him and caring for him as if he was a grandson of a sort.

When Richard became Robin, he was always hovered over by Batman, whether it was with trackers or earwigs or security cameras. Sometimes, he'd get kidnapped for being sidekick to the most famous hero in Gotham City and son of the town's multimillionaire, but even then, the kidnappers would keep close to him to make sure he didn't escape the bonds or the place they had him held up, but he always managed.

When he met the other heroes, he fell into a never ending friendship with Kid Flash, so when he was home alone, he was accompanied by the caring text messages of the cocky ginger. When he became an official superhero, despite Batman's discomfort on the new title, Kid Flash watched over him like a younger brother, caring for him and spoiling him, treating him better than the rest of the team.

One of his tactics was dashing off into the darkness to sneak about unnoticed, but he had never thought he'd be alone in doing that. Usually he was accompanied by Batman who wasn't too far behind the darkness. As a superhero, his game of hide-n-seek was one played alone. Kid Flash was always bothered by it, but he couldn't deny that he loved the cute little giggle that sounded when Robin sprang from his spot after the others had given up on finding him.

When Batman or Bruce were out and Robin or Richard had to stay at Happy Harbor, he had a room of his own there to hide in, but despite his efforts to hide, Kid Flash would never let him be alone. And soon, the others were bothered by it too. Whenever Robin would go silent of a sort, Miss Martian would ask if he was okay through telepathy despite his discomfort. Kaldur would ask if he was alright aloud, but he'd never probe too deeply. Superboy would voice his concern with a look, but he'd never say it to the world. Artemis was almost the same, but she'd ask others if he was okay instead of revealing her worry.

Some days, Richard thought that the world was against him and he was alone in a world that didn't care for ex-orphans who were just practically being babysat until their guardian got the balls to adopt them. Other days though, he knew that he didn't need the world on his side. He had people on his side. And he preferred fleshy hunks of meat to a giant rock any day. You can't talk to a giant rock without looking insane now, can you?

**[1] I'm going through a Kenny McCormick faze. I want to write a crossover with South Park and Young Justice, but I don't like having to write the f word so often and seeing a * in every other sentence bothers me… So yeah, the blondie is Kenny, only four years ago. **

**Lately, my endings suck monkey balls, but I hope you don't mind. It seems that typing on a laptop messes with my head and everything just sounds like crap now in my head. But… anyway, should I try to type a Young Justice version of the Hangover?**

**-F.J.**


	6. Man I Want to Be

**I love Kenny on South Park! He's so freakin' adorable! I can't wait to see the Mysterion episode. I heard it was amazing (: I like Kenny's voice on the Bigger, Longer and Uncut episode better than the Jeffersons episode. This song is Man I Want To Be by Chris Young, who has the sexiest male voice that I have ever heard, next to Brendon Urie. **

_I'm down here on my knees 'cause it's the last place left to fall._

Tears fell gently into the grass, mixing with the early morning dew that still settled there. His knees were weak, but somehow, he managed to weakly hold himself up, his blue eyes gazing brokenly at the slabs of stone in front of him.

The sky was bright blue and cloudless and the temperature was perfect. It wasn't too warm and it certainly isn't too cold. It was just a nice feeling summer day. A light wind blew through the cemetery, tousling his onyx hair in a way that usually comforted him. The flowers were in full bloom around him and the grass was of the brightest green. The birds warbled merrily in their nests in the trees and a slight waft of honey filled the air around him. To Richard though, this scene was Hell.

Richard's emotions, he'd be standing at the eye of a hurricane, half dead. And to be honest, he'd prefer that. He didn't want to look at these graves. He didn't want to hear the birds. He didn't want to be crying with no strength left to stand. He wanted it to be the harsh rabid winds that sent him to his knees, not his tears.

He wished it was warm loving arms that caught him, not the cold hard ground, but the ground was all that was left for him to fall onto. The grass and the warm summer breeze was all that held him as his tears ravaged from his eyes, mercilessly attacking the ground.

**Couldn't think of an ending. Sorry. I know it's short. Deal with it. **

**-F.J.**


	7. Colorado

**This song is Colorado by Zac Brown Band. **

**Colorado**

_I don't want you, but I need you_

Richard knew he could easily push Bruce away. He knew he could walk away from this house or 'prison' as he called it when he was feeling sour. He knew it would only take a second to hop on his motorcycle and ride far away until the black gates of the manor were just a bad memory burnt into the depths of his memory alongside those of the circus and his parents. Or, if he wanted to, the plane was out back. It would only take a few minutes to get clearance and for him to drive off, maybe to go live at Mount Justice or stay with Wally for a while.

If he wanted, he could pack his stuff and take the allowance he had earned in the past five years and go back to the circus until he was 17, by what time he could raise himself. If he wanted, he could slip something in Bruce's food while the hero had his back turned and Richard would just live with Alfred for the next four years. If he wanted, he could tell Bruce a lie of how much he hated them and tell him that he should've left him back in the orphanage when he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man and apologize.

He wanted to fight with Bruce just so he could get the attention he craved, even if it was negative attention that he got. He wanted to run outside and rob a bank or two, just to see Bruce's angered expression and to get that awkward one armed hug that the father would use on his son as he escorted him off the premises like in the movies.

It wasn't that he hated Bruce. In fact, he didn't really hate Bruce. The man ignored him half the time and the other half of the time the attention was half-assed and wasn't near enough. Maybe he was always pretty angry at the man because he wanted the attention. He just wanted a little love. But even a little was too much to ask for, or so it seemed. But if he pushed Bruce away entirely, he wouldn't get even that little dab of affection, and he needed that.

… **I confused myself. I don't know what this all means. Interpret it how you want. It's 1 in the morning and the words are too blurry for me to read anyway. So yeah… I know this is about Bruce and Richard and affection… Alrighty then, good morning. **

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
